Mistletoe
by musingsofagirl
Summary: Set in Post-war Hogwarts during 7th year when Hermione and Draco get trapped under mistletoe. Cute bickering ensues. One-shot.


**AN: Hey guys, this is my first time uploading a story on this site but I am familiar with writing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! Also feel free to let me know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters but I do love them heaps. #Dramione5eva**

They both turned to move away from each other at the same time but were met with resistance. It was as if invisible walls had surrounded them. Unfortunately, as they had both intended to storm off, the impact slammed them together again. They stumbled, both letting out a few choice words as they tried to regain their footing when, almost imperceptibly, Draco stiffened.

"What?" Hermione demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." Draco said, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. "In fact," he added, rather smugly, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet; being the brightest witch of our age and all."

"You think this is funny don't you?" she huffed. "Prat."

"Actually no, the name's Draco." He pointed out, mock serious.

Hermione bristled and as per usual, Draco was thoroughly amused. Seeing the Gryffindor know-it-all riled up because of his teasing, was enough to brighten his day considerably. He was the only one who could do so with ease, though regrettably it worked both ways.

"Figure it out yourself, Granger. It's not that hard." Draco added.

"Fine. I _will_." She snapped, glaring at him.

Silence ensued for a few moments.

After the war had finished, despite having formed a friendship of sorts with Draco, he had been particularly irritable with her in the last few days. It was odd considering the only reason Hermione could find for his actions, stemmed from jealousy. But that was impossible right? She had been together with Ron on and off a few times since the war had ended, but yesterday they had mutually agreed that it wouldn't work out. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she needed someone who would be able to hold more intellectual conversations with her, not ogle every girl who fangirled over his newfound popularity.

Draco scowled as a low chuckle came from behind. Without the need to turn around, he seemed to know who it was. And, he didn't hold kindly feelings towards them, it seemed. Hermione, who had temporarily forgotten her annoyance, curiously peered over his shoulder to see a dark-haired boy leaning against the wall not too far from where they were standing. It was Blaise. He had a sly look on his face and seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"You did this." Draco accused. "Why?"

Blaise smirked.

"You should be thankful; I'm doing both of you a favour." He stated simply before disappearing from the hallway. Draco's scowl deepened.

"Asshole." He muttered.

"Draco." Hermione said; her voice soft but demanding. It was a simple statement, his name coming from her lips, but the tone was deadly. She was what he called in a state of dead-calm. "Tell me what is going on."

Draco seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Look up." He mumbled after a moment's pause. Then, sensing her irritation, he added, "Just do it. I'm not messing around."

Reluctantly, Hermione obeyed his command and let her eyes wander to the ceiling. Upon seeing what hung above them, her eyes widened.

"Is that?-"She began, looking at Draco sharply.

"Mistletoe."

"Ok, but how is it we can't-"

"It's charmed." He finished, watching as realisation dawned upon her.

"Oh."

An awkward silence ensued.

"Look," Draco started, "The only way to get out of this mess is to- What?" he asked when he saw Hermione smirk.

"Are you indirectly asking for permission to kiss me, _Malfoy_?" She taunted, placing deliberate emphasis on her use of his last name. "Since when do _you_ ask for permission to do anything? ...or any_one_ for that matter?" the last part she added to herself.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Do I detect some jealousy, Granger?"

"Oh, shut up. You're so full of yourself." Hermione replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you."

"That _wasn't_ a compliment."

"Whatever. I want to get out of here so no matter how much we dislike each other, you're going to have to let me _kiss_ you." He drawled, putting a considerable amount of distaste in his tone. Hermione wanted to slap him.

"No." She replied stubbornly. "Not until you ask me _nicely_."

"_What?_" Draco asked, staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"You heard me." Hermione said without inflection. Then, cocking her head to one side as she examined him asked, "What? Shocked that I'm not begging you to kiss me?"

"On the contrary, I believe your disdainfully proud ego won't allow for that." He smirked, knowing this would make her defensive.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "_My_ ego? You _in_sufferable- arrogant-" She said, forcefully pushing him with each insult. "Brain-dead, M-" Hermione's colourful language was effectively cut off when Draco placed a finger over her lips. It was out of surprise at the un-characteristically intimate move that silenced her. Well, that and their close proximity. Shaking off the nervous excitement that sang through her veins, Hermione closed her eyes.

"What. Now?" She muttered, forcibly calm.

"Open your eyes." Draco commanded softly. When she didn't obey, he caught hold of her wrists and tugged her close, so that their bodies were just touching all over. Surprised, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small gasp. She could feel his cool breath on her lips. Smirking, his eyes flickered over her face to her lips. "_Hermione,_" he said, his voice caressing the words, "Kiss me."

Hermione avoided his gaze. However, not to be deterred Draco spoke again, his lips against her ear "_Please?_"

"Well," she replied, struggling to keep her emotions in check, "if you insist."


End file.
